Dinosaur
' Dinosaur' by Ke$ha is featured in Prom-asaurus, the nineteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung at prom by Brittany with the Cheerios doing as backup vocals. As the reigning Senior Class President, Brittany comes up with "Dinosaurs" as the prom's theme. She performs Dinosaur in a prehistoric cave woman outfit together with six Cheerios wearing dinosaur heads and dancing back-up. It is the first song sung at the prom. Lyrics Brittany with the Cheerios: D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur An O-L-D M-A-N, you're just an old man Hitting on me, what? You need a CAT scan Brittany (With the Cheerios): (Old man), why are you starin' at me? Mack on me and my friends (it's kinda creepy) You should be prowling around the old folks' home (The Cheerios: Oh!) Come on, dude, (leave us alone) At first we thought that it was kind of ill when We saw that you were like a billion And still out tryin' to make a killin' Brittany with the Cheerios: Get back to the museum D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur An O-L-D M-A-N, you're just an old man Hitting on me, WHAT? You need a CAT scan Hey, dinosaur, baby you're prehistoric Hey, dinosaur That's what you are, ha! Hey, carnivore You want my meat I know it, hey, dinosaur That's what you are, ha! Brittany: Yeah, you're pretty old, The Cheerios: Hahaha... Brittany (With the Cheerios): (Not long) 'til you're a senior citizen And you can strut around with that (sexy) tank of oxygen, (Honey), your toupee is falling to your left side Brittany with the Cheerios: Get up and go, bro, oh wait Brittany: You're fossilized, ha! You sit down, buy me a martini Won't go away, my hips aren't sinking Brittany and the Cheerios: "Hey," you say, "Wanna come with me?" I'm about to barf, seriously? D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur An O-L-D M-A-N, you're just an old man Hitting on me, what? You need a CAT scan Hey, dinosaur, baby you're prehistoric Hey, dinosaur That's what you are, ha! Hey, carnivore You want my meat I know it, hey, dinosaur That's what you are, ha! Hey, dinosaur, baby you're prehistoric Hey, dinosaur That's what you are, ha! Hey, carnivore You want my meat I know it, hey, dinosaur That's what you are, ha! D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur D-I-N-O-S-A that's what you are, ha! D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur D-I-N-O-S-A that's what you are, ha! Trivia *This is the second Ke$ha song featured on Glee, both sung by Brittany. The first one was Tik Tok in the Season Two episode, Blame It on the Alcohol. *Is the only song in the episode that has anything to do with dinosaurs, even though the theme for the prom is dinosaurs. Errors *After Brittany and the Cheerios walk to the middle, a group of students goes to stand before the stage, but they continuously disappear and re-appear. Gallery tumblr_mdwmdr3clk1qbcfc7o6_r5_250.gif tumblr_m61bpvIE5D1qgqyeio1_250.gif Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany S. Pierce